tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schluter
Schluter is a German tractor maker that was founded in 1899 by Anton Schluter. The company was run by 3 generations of Anton Schluter's, till the 1980s. The firm notably built the first German 100 hp tractor in 1964, and the first 500 hp tractor as well in 1978. History ]] The company built its first tractor in 1937. Then in the Second World War redesigned them to run on "Producer Gas" as diesel & petrol was required for the war effort. After the war the firm went back to conventional designs with one or two cylinder engines. They had built 30, 000 by the late 1950s. The company saw the trend to larger farms and more powerful tractors in the 1950s and was one of the few German companies to produce modern tractors to meet demand. A lot of the others failed or dropped tractor production in the 1950 & 60s, as foreign imports grew. By 1978 they offered a huge 500 hp model, the "Super-Trac" powered by a MAN V12 engine. They also added innovative features like a hydraulic tilting cab. By the 1980s they were exporting a lot of tractors to Yugoslavia, but the collapse of the country removed a lot of there business and they had problems in the 1980s slump and were taken over by Schleppertile Egelseer GmbH, owners of the MB Trac brand now. Model range * Schluter DZM25 - 1939-45 25hp 2-cylinder 2.7 lire engine * Schluter AS 15D - 195? 15 hp water cooled engine(had electric start) * Schluter SF503B - 1960s 50 hp 3-cylinder diesel *Schluter 1050V *Schluter 1250VL *Schluter 5000V *Schluter 5900S ;compact series *Schluter Compact 550 *Schluter Compact 750 *Schluter Compact 850 *Schluter Compact 850 Special *Schluter Compact 950 T *Schluter Compact 950 V 6 *Schluter Compact 1050 T *Schluter Compact 1050 V 6 *Schluter Compact 1150 TV 6 *Schluter Compact 1250 TV 6 *Schluter Compact 1350 TV 6 * Schluter Compact 5000V - 19? 4-wd 94 hp 4-cylinder diesel ; Euro series * Schluter Eurotrac 1300 - 1989-93 * Schluter Eurotrac 1900 - 1989-93 *Schluter Euro Trac 1300 LS *Schluter Euro Trac 1400 LS *Schluter Euro Trac 1600 LS *Schluter Euro Trac 1700 LS *Schluter Euro Trac 1900 LS *Schluter Euro Trac 2000 LS ;Profi-trac series *Schluter Profi-Trac 1300 VL *Schluter Profi-Trac 2200 TVL *Schluter Profi-Trac 2500 VL *Schluter Profi-Trac 3000 TVL *Schluter Profi-Trac 3500 TVL *Schluter Profi-Trac 5000 TVL ;S series *Schluter S350 *Schluter S450 *Schluter S600 *Schluter S900 ;Super series *Schluter Super 350 *Schluter Super 400 *Schluter Super 450 *Schluter Super 500 *Schluter Super 550 *Schluter Super 550 S *Schluter Super 650 *Schluter Super 750 *Schluter Super 850 *Schluter Super 900 *Schluter Super 950 *Schluter Super 950 *Schluter Super 1050 * Schluter Super 1050 V - 19? 4-wd 105 hp *Schluter Super 1050 V Special *Schluter Super 1150 *Schluter Super 1250 *Schluter Super 1250 VL *Schluter Super 1250 V *Schluter Super 1250 V * Schluter Super 1250 VL - 19? 4-wd 125 hp 6-cylinder diesel Schluter engine *Schluter Super 1250 VL Special *Schluter Super 1400 LS *Schluter Super 1500 TV * Schluter Super 1500 TVL - 19? 4-wd 150 hp 6-cylinder diesel *Schluter Super 1500 TVL Special *Schluter Super 1500 V *Schluter Super 1600 TVL *Schluter Super 1700 LS *Schluter Super 1800 TVL *Schluter Super 1800 V *Schluter Super 1900 TVL Special *Schluter Super 1900 TVL-LS Special *Schluter Super 1900 TVL-LS *Schluter Super 2000 LS *Schluter Super 2000 TV * Schluter Super 2000 TVL - 198? 4-wd 185 hp *Schluter Super 2000 TVL Special *Schluter Super 2500 VL *Schluter Super 3000 TVL ;Super-trac series *Schluter Super-Trac 1600 TVL *Schluter Super-Trac 1700 TVL *Schluter Super-Trac 1800 TVL *Schluter Super-Trac 1900 TVL *Schluter Super-Trac 2000 TVL *Schluter Super-Trac 2200 TVL *Schluter Super-Trac 2200 LS *Schluter Super-Trac 2500 VL *Schluter Super-Trac 3000 VL *Schluter Super Tronic-Trac 1900 Preservation In 2008, 300 Schluter tractors attended a rally in Germany, to celebrate the marque. 20,000 visitors attended over the 3 day event.Tractor & Machinery Magazine, Vol 14, no.3 page 26&27 A few examples exist in the UK, but they were not a big seller. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Shows and Meets References / sources * Tractors of Europe, by A Morland * P Henshaw * Classic Tractors of the World, by Nick Baldwin (who has several examples in his collection) External links Category:Companies of Germany Category:Companies founded in 1899 Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Schluter Category:Defunct companies of Germany